Un desafío muy navideño
by Serenity Potter Moon
Summary: Tras terminar los horribles exámenes prenavideños,lo que todos querríamos es descansar y olvidarnos de pensar,¿cierto?Sin embargo,eso sería demasiada suerte para cierta pelirroja.Alguien en Howarts estaba dispuesto a volverla loca antes de Navidad.


**¡Hola!Ya estoy aqui de nuevo,para traeros mi pequeño fic navideño.La verdad es que pensaba escribir unos cuantos más pero,debido a los problemas de salud que he tenido ultimamente,pues no ha podido ser,aunque este si he conseguido escribirlo.La verdad es que me gusta mucho como ha quedado,especialmente el final(cuando lleguéis,lo veréis),aunque me ha costado un poco pensar los acertijos.Espero de corazón que os guste y disfrutéis de este pequeño regalo de navidad que traigo,y también,disfrutéis de la razón por la cual esto está aquí.Muy feliz Navidad a todos,y aprovechad las vacaciones!**

**Disfrutad de la lectura**

La Sala Común de Gryffindor estaba prácticamente desierta, lo cual era comprensible. Esa misma mañana, todos los estudiantes habían terminado sus exámenes previos a Navidad, y todos querían aprovechar esa noche para salir y disfrutar antes de saber las notas del trimestre, buenas para unos, nefasta para otros.

Sin embargo, había una figura sentada en el sillón junto a la chimenea. Lily Evans había decidido no salir esa noche, pues, a parte del frío que hacía fuera del castillo, prefería quedarse allí y tomarse un merecido descanso tras sus exámenes que, como siempre, le habían salido aceptables.

Se encontraba tranquilamente leyendo uno de sus cuentos favoritos, una vieja historia escrita por un autor _muggle_ del siglo XIX. Disfrutaba del silencio y la tranquilidad, o al menos eso esperaba. Justo cuando llegaba a su parte favorita del libro, oyó pasos bajando rápidamente por las escaleras de los chicos, y giró la mirada, furiosa por la interrupción, para restar unos cuantos puntos por armar jaleo en la Sala Común. Sin embargo, no pudo decir nada.

Por las escaleras, bajaban cuatro chicos de su mismo curso. Ignorando a los otros tres, Lily se limitó a sonreír con cariño al castaño, su amigo Remus, que le respondió con una de sus dulces sonrisas. Esperó alguna frase o piropo de otro de los chicos, pero simplemente, los cuatro salieron por el retrato de la Sala, dejándola muy extrañada y, hasta cierto punto, irritada.

Lily suspiró. En fin, no tenía tiempo de pensar en lo que esos tres estarían tramando. Aún no había pensado en los regalos para sus amigas y sus padres, con todo el estrés de los exámenes, de modo que decidió subir a su habitación para hacer una lista.

Lily se movió inquieta en la cama. Juraría que aún le quedaban unos veinte o veinticinco minutos en la cama, pero no podía volver a conciliar el sueño…

De repente, sintió un picotazo en la cabeza y abrió bruscamente los ojos. Frente a ella, y mirándola con lo que parecía ser una cara de enfado mortal, estaba una lechuza perfectamente cuidada (con lo cual, se descartaba que perteneciera al colegio).El furibundo animal traía entre sus garras un pergamino cuidadosamente doblado, que la pelirroja miró con curiosidad. Aún medio dormida, cogió con cuidado la nota y se levantó para darle a la lechuza algo de alimento en compensación por haberla hecho esperar.

Dejando de prestar atención al ave, Lily se dedicó a observar y analizar con cuidado el pergamino. A diferencia del animal, el papel no parecía tener nada de especial, y no llevaba ningún sello ni señal que pudiera darle alguna pista del remitente. Nada. Absolutamente nada. Rendida, decidió leer la misiva y ver si podía averiguar algo gracias al contenido. Al leer lo que ponía en el papel, no sabía si echarse a reír o empezar a bajar puntos a todo el mundo hasta encontrar al gracioso. Decidió releer, por si acaso no había visto bien o se le había escapado algo importante.

_Un período termina_

_la transición comienza _

_dentro de poco se empieza de nuevo_

_pero ahora, disfruta de las fiestas._

_De aquí a una semana_

_tendrás tu ansiada recompensa._

_¿Quieres descubrir el misterio?_

_Allí donde se unen dos tiempos,_

_el pequeño es poderoso;_

_las estrellas cercanas_

_sobre la oscura prohibición que cubren._

_Las constelaciones revelan secretos,_

_a aquellos que saben preguntárselos._

_Sin embargo ,este misterio has de descubrirlo_

_para llegar a ver tu regalo._

Vale, si llegaba a descubrir al gracioso que le había mandado ese pergamino de broma, iba a haber masacre de puntos…y alguien iba a terminar con el pelo fosforito.

Suspirando y preguntándose que había hecho para recibir siempre ella las bromas estúpidas, se arregló y bajó a desayunar.

Llegó totalmente agotada y un poco enfadada a su habitación. A pesar de haber estado todo el día entretenida hablando con sus amigas, no había podido quitarse de la cabeza la maldita carta. Miró su mesa de noche, donde la había guardado esa mañana y, decidiendo que no hacía mal a nadie, la sacó y volvió a leerla.

Poco a poco, la carta iba cobrando sentido en su cabeza, hasta que dio con la solución del acertijo.

Iba a levantarse, pero vio la hora en su reloj de pulsera y decidió que no le valía la pena manchar su expediente por salir a esas horas de la Sala Común, encima a un lugar prohibido paral os estudiantes.

A la mañana siguiente, antes de que ninguna de sus amigas se despertara, Lily se levantó y, tras vestirse y arreglarse un poco, cogió el pergamino en el que estaba escrito el acertijo y salió con extremo cuidado de la habitación.

Cuando terminó de bajar las escaleras, echó un rápido vistazo a la sala para asegurarse de que no había nadie que le viera salir. Al quedarse satisfecha, fue hacia el retrato y salió rumbo a su destino.

En uno de los sillones que daban la espalda a las escaleras de las chicas, una figura con un libro entre sus manos sonreía…

Lily corría rápidamente en dirección a las escaleras. No le atraía en lo más mínimo la idea de que Filch la descubriera y la llevara ante la profesora McGonagall; eso la decepcionaría mucho y mancharía su impoluto expediente.

Por fin, entre jadeos de cansancio, llegó a las escaleras que estaba buscando. Tras tomar un poco de aire y recuperarse, subió poco a poco, hasta llegar a su destino. Sonrió ampliamente al ver que había acertado.

Se encontraba en la Torre de Astronomía.

La primera parte del acertijo era totalmente obvia. Se refería a que se habían terminado los exámenes y el trimestre, y ahora llegaban las fiestas navideñas. La segunda parte era algo más complicada, pero finalmente la había resuelto.

_Allí se unen dos tiempos; el pequeño es poderoso. Las estrellas cercanas sobre la oscura prohibición que cubren._

Todos esos versos hacían referencia a un lugar alto. Lo de "la oscura prohibición que cubren" se refería, obviamente, al Bosque Prohibido, con lo cual tenía que ser un lugar desde donde se pudiera ver el Bosque Prohibido.

_Las constelaciones revelan secretos a aquellos que saben preguntárselos._

Eso también era evidente. Se refería a la Torre de Astronomía.

_Sin embargo, este misterio has de descubrirlo para llegar a ver tu regalo._

Eso aún no lo entendía. ¿Alguien que le quisiera hacer un regalo? Pues podría esperar a Navidad, como todo el mundo. Pero se sentía satisfecha. Había averiguado el significado del acertijo.

Con curiosidad, observó toda la habitación buscando algún tipo de caja envuelta en brillante papel de regalo, pero no encontró nada que se le pareciera.

Suspirando un poco decepcionada, se sentó en la ventana, aún cerrada, y observó. La verdad es que, ciertamente, el Bosque Prohibido se veía hermoso desde allí…

En ese momento lo vio. Reflejado en el cristal de la ventana por la que ella observaba, había un trozo de pergamino inquietantemente parecido al que la había llevado hasta allí. Se levantó de su provisional asiento y cogió la nota con ansiedad, confirmando lo que ya sabía: era otro acertijo.

La joven suspiró. Allí iba otra vez.

Habían pasado cinco días desde que resolviera el primer acertijo, que la condujo hasta la Torre de Astronomía y hacia la siguiente pista. Llevaba cinco días como loca, totalmente nerviosa, excitada y expectante, deseando descifrar los mensajes y llegar al siguiente. Sus amigas empezaban a preocuparse, aunque no daban mucha importancia a su comportamiento. La verdad es que cuando quería, Lily podía ser muy cerrada, de modo que no servía de nada preguntarle.

La cadena de pergaminos la había llevado por todo Howarts: las mazmorras, la clase de Encantamientos, la casa de Hagrig, el campo de quidditch (aún recordaba las carcajadas de Black, y la irritación ante la indiferencia de Potter), hasta la última nota: la había encontrado siendo custodiada por las gárgolas que guardaban la entrada al despacho del director.

Si descubría el autor de la broma, iba a morir muy, muy, muy lentamente.

Sin embargo, siempre terminaba buscando la respuesta.

Lily estaba realmente frustrada. Esa última nota que había encontrado, no era como las demás. Estaba cerrada y sellada mágicamente.

Esa noche era Nochebuena y no había sido capaz de encontrar el supuesto regalo. Odiaba perder, a lo que fuera.

La carta únicamente ponía un corto mensaje:

_Si realmente deseas tu regalo, la clave se abrirá antes de lo que piensas, pero después de lo que deseas._

¿Qué demonios significaba eso? Ella quería saberlo YA.

Suspiró resignada. En fin, seguramente todo había sido una broma, como ella se imaginaba. Decidió irse a comer y disfrutar del día de Nochebuena, para olvidarse de las dichosas notitas y de ciertos comportamientos que la habían irritado durante toda la semana.

Lily subió a su habitación. Había terminado de cenar con sus amigas, y éstas habían desaparecido misteriosamente (mejor no saber donde estaban), así que había decidido subir para descansar.

Estaba cambiándose de ropa cuando el mensaje que tan furiosa la había puesto empezó a brillar. Tras unos minutos debatiéndose entre la rabia y la curiosidad, finalmente ganó la última y la pelirroja se acercó al pergamino. En él se habían escrito mágicamente unas palabras, que leyó con cuidado para entenderlas y no perder ningún detalle.

_Al morir el tiempo de espera_

_y nacer el momento de la ilusión;_

_sin pertenecer a ninguno,_

_justo a medias entre ambos._

_Ve a un lugar oculto_

_sólo revelado cuando deseas._

_Ve al espacio que oculta tu más oscuros secretos,_

_complace tus ahogos_

_y da voz a tus deseos._

_Allí, tras pensar en lo que buscas, encontrarás tu recompensa._

_¿Quieres tu regalo, princesa?_

La ojiverde se quedó paralizada unos minutos, asimilando las palabras. Finalmente, sonrió y se limitó a meterse en la ducha. Había descifrado el último

A las doce menos un minuto de la noche, Lily se encontraba parada frente a una pared. Cualquiera que la viera(a parte de mandarla directamente al despacho del director para que la castigara por estar fuera de su Sala Común tan tarde), pensaría que iba a una elegante fiesta, aunque no llevara un vestido de noche.

Iba vestida con una larga falda de gasa muy pegada a sus piernas, de color negro que contrastaba profundamente con su pálida piel. Cubriéndola por la parte superior, llevaba un suéter sin mangas, con una sutil escala de verdes. El pelo, suelto y peinado casualmente, caía hasta su cintura en ondas. Unos tacones hechizados para ser silenciosos completaban el atuendo.

Justo cuando sonaron las campanadas que indicaban la medianoche, la joven se paseó con parsimonia frente al muro. Sorprendentemente, a la tercera pasada una especie de puerta apareció, y la pelirroja entró.

Frente a ella, estaba el sueño de cualquier mujer.

Una preciosa mesa, decorada especialmente con motivos navideños, y con los alimentos que mas le gustaban, tanto _muggles_ como mágicos. La mesa era únicamente iluminada con velas, dándole a todo un toque increíblemente romántico. Dos sillas, una frente a otra, indicaban que la cena era para dos.

La estancia, o lo que podía ver de ella, estaba cubierta por pétalos de flores, todos de color azul, su favorito, descansando sobre delicados cojines de seda. La chica estaba boquiabierta. Desde luego, no se esperaba _eso_ concretamente.

De repente, notó un movimiento en la oscuridad. De las sombras, salió una figura que sostenía una extraña flor azul entre sus manos, y que le sonreía con diversión.

-Feliz Navidad, preciosa.

Lily miró a la figura con una sonrisa irónica, cruzada de brazos.

-Debí imaginarme que eras tú. Eres el único lo suficientemente inconsciente para poner a prueba mi inteligencia y paciencia.

El chico se acercó sonriendo pícara y dulcemente, hasta quedar a un metro de ella.

-Y veo que ninguno de los tres me ha fallado.

La pelirroja lo miró extrañada, mientras él se seguía acercándose, hasta quedar prácticamente pegado a ella.

-¿Cómo que tres?

-Tu inteligencia, tu paciencia y tu corazón.-la abrazó por la cintura y son rió.-Feliz Navidad, pelirroja.

Se inclinó y la besó. Lily no protestó, gritó ni abofeteó al chico. Simplemente se colgó de su cuello y respondió el beso con pasión. La maravillosa cena, las velas, los cojines, olvidados totalmente. Cuando el aire se hizo necesario, se separaron y se miraron a los ojos. La chica sonrió.

-Me gusta mi regalo de Navidad, Potter.

El moreno sonrió con picardía.

-Espera a ver lo que tengo preparado por tu cumpleaños.


End file.
